


ほしをほそく

by psychethelliec



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychethelliec/pseuds/psychethelliec
Summary: Yamada didn’t say anything and just stared lovingly at him, preferring the breathtaking view before him than what was above them. Not long after, he drew his face closer and captured Chinen’s lips for a passionate kiss. And for Chinen, there was no birthday better than the ones spent with his loved one.





	ほしをほそく

**Author's Note:**

> (On a Christmas present for a girlfriend) First, I’d leave several boxes under the tree. But in all of them there’s only a paper with one hiragana-letter written on each. When you put them together you’d get a message that says “Catch the star”. And that way she would find a necklace hanged at the star on top of the tree. Waa~! ♪ Even if I say it myself, what a good idea! - Yamada Ryosuke
> 
> (c) tumblr | yamappe

Chinen walked along the park that only has the moon, the stars, and the street lights to illuminate his way. The night was cold and it was his winter gloves, out of all things, he forgot to bring. He rubbed his hands together to warm them before he tucked them back to his coat’s pocket. The cold gusty wind that harshly brushed through his exposed skin gave shivers to his spine, but he didn’t care about it as he was busily searching for something that his lover told him to search in the park where he is. He was hesitant at first as he found his lover’s idea really random and stupid because why would he ask him to go out when it was freaking freezing outside. He was born on winter and it didn’t mean he loved it but rather it was the season for him to hibernate. 

_“You will see different boxes under a tree. That’s where you should go.”_

December was nearly coming, so the temperature was getting colder compared before. It was fucking 8°C outside and even though he was hesitant at first, his lover being a mystery today was making so curious. He rubbed his hands again and placed it on his cheeks to warm them. He was almost at the end of the park, but still, he hadn’t seen the tree that his lover was referring in his message to him this afternoon. 

“And where is that buta, by the way?” He thought as he checked his wrist watch. 

Then, at the end part of the park, he saw the only and the last tree that has Christmas lights hanging on its leaves and branches. The other trees had but it was the only one with red lights. He marched towards the tree and saw different boxes under it with hiragana characters on top of it. He looked on his surroundings first hoping to see even a sign from his lover that would say he was in the right place, but he failed to see a sign of him. He pouted first and squatted. He reached for the first box and opened it, but there was nothing inside. He got confused, but he just decided to proceed with the second box. Again, he saw nothing inside until he reached the sixth box and he finally saw a paper inside. He got it and read what was written inside: _“Fix the box and you will come up with something.”_

Chinen got even more and more confused and at the same time irritated because he didn’t understand what his lover was up to in the middle of a freezing weather. He tried to look around him again and called, “Ryosuke!” but there was still no sign from him. At this time where it was really freezing, he had no time to stay out for a long time and play some games. He had no time to think when his body was starting to chill. All he wanted this night was to have his lover beside him and cuddle with him in this cold night. 

He groaned and a second after, he felt his phone vibrated in his coat’s pocket. It was a message from Yamada saying, _“Don’t give up that easily, Yuri. Fixing those boxes won’t take a lot of time, I am sure. You’re smart. <3” _ And Chinen decided to stay a little longer as a small smile was visible in his lips. He knew that his buta lover worked hard for this, so he wouldn’t do something to put his lover’s effort to nothing. He was sure Yamada had to endure the temperature as well just to do this. But for what, he had no idea. He couldn’t think of any special event because his lover loved to surprise him anywhere he thought of it.

It took him a minute before he finally fixed the boxes and came up to something. 

“Ah, _yatta_ ,” he mumbled. Realizing what he did, he reached for his phone again and took a photo of the boxes. “ _Hoshi o hosoku_ ,” he read all the hiragana letters written in each box. A wide smile was plastered on his face. “Catch the star,” he mumbled, and then he heard a ‘psst’ somewhere. He frowned and looked around, but there was no one in the park this late at night. It was almost twelve in midnight. 

“Psst,” he heard another sound and he looked around, but there was still no one around. 

Chinen sighed as he reached his limit, “Oi, Ryosuke! I know that’s you! Come out now, buta! I am not joking and I am freezing to death here,” he shouted and it echoed in the park. 

“Look up,” a voice was heard by him, which he was certain was his lover’s that made him to look up right away. His eyes widened in surprise to see his lover up in the tree, sitting on a branch like a monkey, and at the same time surprised because how the hell didn’t he see Yamada up there?! 

“ _Bakayarou!_ ” Chinen exclaimed as he gestured the monkey slash buta to go down that tree. “Have mercy on that tree, for god’s sake, Ryosuke!”

“Catch this!” Yamada said as he dropped a small box and, luckily, Chinen caught it in his hands before it could even fall down on the ground. 

“You’re silly!” Chinen exclaimed and held the box in his hands tightly. Yamada then went down from the tree with Chinen’s guide. 

“Open it,” Yamada sweetly said to his little one as he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to him, leaving a soft kiss on his temple. If gaps were alive, they would be sure dead between the couple. 

“So, what’s with the ‘catch the stars’ game, huh?” Chinen teasingly asked him while he playfully nudged him on his side. 

Yamada could feel his cheeks getting warm due to embarrassment. “Shut up~ Just open the box, okay!” He nervously retorted which made Chinen to chuckle and pinched his both cheeks, admiring his buta lover’s cuteness. Chinen then opened the box and saw a necklace and a ring inside. His eyes glimmered in surprise as tears started to accumulate on the corners of his eyes. Seeing the necklace and the ring, all he could do was to close the box again and closed his eyes as he turned away from Yamada. “Eh, _doushite_?” Yamada asked him. He held Chinen’s chin to turn him to him. He worriedly looked at his eyes and started caressing the younger’s cheek with his free hand. 

Chinen couldn’t choose the right words to convey to Yamada; instead, he hugged him and buried his face on his chest. As he couldn’t stop his tears anymore, he freed them and let them to roll down his cheeks.

Yamada understood his lover already and just smiled. “Happy Birthday,” he cooed in his ears and gave a soft kiss on Chinen’s forehead. 

The younger sobbed on Yamada’s chest and shook his head, “That was too much, I think. I was thinking what was this all about and I just realized I wasn’t even aware today is my birthday.”

“There is no such thing as too much when it comes to you, okay?” Yamada cupped Chinen’s face to make him look at him. He smiled. “I won’t mind spending a lot because it’s you, Yuri.” Yamada leaned closer and gave a kiss on Chinen’s cheeks. He then looked on Chinen’s face closely when he pulled apart. 

Chinen could feel the fast beating of his heart with his lover’s face so close to him. He wanted to tell him how much he was thankful and how much he loved him, but sometimes words could just really betray him. Yamada was always willing to do so much for him. He even went up to that tree to surprise him despite his acrophobia. 

“Happy Birthday,” the older greeted once again and Chinen cupped his face for a soft peck on Yamada’s lips. Yamada turned Chinen’s back to him to wear the necklace with a star as the pendant. Then after that, he wore the ring on Chinen’s ring finger on his left hand just like an engaged couple. 

“Ryosuke…” He sniffed in between his giggles, as he turned to face the one he loved so much. “Thank you.”

It was those two simple words conveyed so sweetly and seriously that made his heart to swell in happiness. Obviously, Chinen was never the man of words. He wasn’t the type of person who would say a lot rather he would prefer to say less but he made sure for his feelings to be conveyed properly because those were the ones so hard to be conveyed through words. 

Yamada caressed his face with a sweet smile before he showed his hand to him with the same ring on his ring finger and showed his chest to him with the same necklace. 

Chinen hugged him again, but it was now longer, tighter, and warmer. Big smiles were visible on their faces and it was in between their embrace showered with genuine love when the snow started falling.

“Ah, _yuki_!” Chinen surprisingly said and pulled away from the hug, but he made sure his arms were still around his lover. It didn’t snow so much and so long in Tokyo, but he was thankful it poured really early and much more it was on such special occasion. 

“Let’s catch the stars together _ne_?” Yamada said and Chinen nodded. Without minding the snowflakes on the ground, Yamada took off his cardigan and flatly laid it on the ground for them to lie at. Chinen was hesitant at first because it was another stupid idea of Yamada and he was also expecting to go home already and spend the rest of the night just cuddled up, but since it seemed that it was part of Yamada’s plan, not the snow, he didn’t mind it anymore. They both sat on the cardigan, Yamada behind Chinen, with the tree somewhat covering them up from the falling snow, and without minding the cold cemented floor because this was their time together. Although Chinen preferred it to be in the comfort of their house, he couldn’t just break Yamada’s bubble after all the effort he exerted just to make his day beyond special. 

Yamada reached for Chinen’s hands and gave each a swift kiss. He then held up their intertwined right hands to the sky as if they were reaching for the stars, their rings somewhat sparkling due to the lights reflecting on it. Realizing their childishness and stupidity that they would reach the stars, they both laughed boisterously while Chinen snuggled closer to Yamada. Their both hands were still intertwined and Yamada tucked them inside the pockets of Chinen’s coat. 

“ _Koishiteru_ ,” Chinen sweetly whispered as he was looking up to his lover with such a cute face. 

Yamada didn’t say anything and just stared lovingly at him, preferring the breathtaking view before him than what was above them. Not long after, he drew his face closer and captured Chinen’s lips for a passionate kiss. And for Chinen, there was no birthday better than the ones spent with his loved one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I had written back in 2012 and I published it in livejournal. this was inspired from one of the magazines interview of Yamada wherein he described what would be his Christmas present for his girlfriend and I just made it for Chinen's birthday that year. I wasn't able to write a new fic since time was really not my friend lately plus the lack of motivation and ideas. :)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BELOVED CHINEEEEEEN


End file.
